beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 7: The Desert Conclusion
Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 7: The Desert Conclusion "Oh Man!" Kenta finally said. "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" The smoke finally cleared, again. Electricity was all around the stadium, an effect of the Lightning Nova Strike. Xander was on the ground. He passed out. Sora was floating down from the air. He was still in his super form. He landed on the ground, and passed out. "Whoa!" Gingka said. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?" "Sora's Lightning Nova Strike crashed into Konga. Sora and Xander put all their power to win. That explosion was the effect of the spirit of those two." Ryuga answered. "X...Xander? Are you ok?" Xander gave a small groan. Kenta came running to Sora. "Hey! Wake up!" Sora gave a groan, too. Ryuga looked in the stadium, since no one really bothered to look in the stadium to see who one. "Hey! Check this out!" Ryuga said, pointing to the beys. Everyone ran to the stadium. Blitz just stopped spinning when they came. Sora got up. "Who won?" He asked, struggling to speak. "You did!" Kenta said, hugging him. Everyone was enjoying the win Sora gave to them. Xander got up. He walked to the stadium. He was suprised to see his beyblade, Drummer Konga 130BWD, the strongest defense type in the desert, be defeated by mere spins from Blitz Striker 100RSF, the world's fastest beyblade. "Man, I lost." he said. Sora walked towards him with the help of Gingka and Ryuga. "Hey, that was a nice battle you fought." Sora said. Xander looked up at him. Sora was more beat up than he was. His shirt was ripped by the force of the special moves. He still had electricity around him. It zapped Gingka and Ryuga a couple of times. "But I still lost, and now I lost my title of the "Ancient Tree." Xander said, putting himself down. The leader of the gym came towards them. "That was...the epicest battle I ever referred for." he said. All the people came into the room. They ran up to Xander and Sora and carried them like they were rockstars. "XANDER!" "SORA!" "XANDER!" "SORA!" they said. They carried them out of the gym into the Village. Team Heroes followed. "GREAT! ANOTHER EPIC BATTLE!" the gym leader said, getting a broom. "I always have to clean up the mess," he muttered. "and nobody helps me." he said. sweeping up the shattered glass, torn clothes, and getting zapped occasionally by the electricity that was in the They all were standing outside. The crowd left them, all going back to their normal lives, but telling everyone they know about the explosive battle they saw. "Xander, you really had me worried," Sora began "if I didn't transform, I would have lost." "Yeah, that's some special move you got there." Xander commented. "It make the whole stadium electrified. Your Lightning Nova Strike defeated my "Wisdom of the Ancient Tree." I'm impressed." "So, do you know where the Winner's Tournament is?" Sora asked, eagerly. "We want to enter it so we could be World Champions!" "Well, I don't exactily know where it is, but I've heard of it." Team Heroes fell over. Xander was confused. "What's wrong?" he asked. "That was the whole reason why we came here." Sora said. "Well, do you want to join us? Do you want to come with us and be champions?" "Yeah, sure." Xander agreed. "It'll be fun getting to explore." "Great!" Gingka said. "Now we have another teammate!" "Well, what are we waiting for?" Sora said, pumped for adventure. "Let's go find that tournament!" "YEAH!" they said. They powered up, and took to the skies, leaving with a red, yellow, blue, purple, and green streak of energy. "They got a new member, Doctor." the Mysterious Figure said, into his walke talke. "Good job, did you activate the tracking device?" the Doctor asked. The Mysterious Figure pulled out a device from his bag. It was some type of smart phone. He pressed the "Activate Now" button. "It's on." he said into his walke talke. "Put the sound on." the Doctor commanded. The Mysterious Figure was hearing the sound of Team Heroes in the star on the Winner's Tournament flyer. "How did you make up the Wisdom of the Ancient Tree technique?" Kenta asked, flying. "Well, it took a lot of practice of blading strong bladers, while keeping a defensive stance." Xander answered. "It took some time, but I was able to defend any attack and counterattack any blader that stood in my way. That's how I won the Desere Survival Battle." "Awesome!" Team Heroes commented. "Where are they going?" the Doctor asked. "By their speed and angle, they should be heading to Neon City, to find more information of the Winner's Tournament." the Mysterious Figure answered. "Keep track of them." the Doctor ordered. "Yes sir!" the figure said, powering up and following Team Heroes from a distance. "We can't let them stop Nightmare and Infinate Naga!" the Doctor said. Chapters: Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Main Page Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 1: Let the Adventure...BEGIN! Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 2: Get the Team! Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 3: Road to Victory...but where? Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 4: Beybattle at Beyblade Gym Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 5: The Sound of the Forest Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 6: Sora's True Power Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 8: An Old Rival Category:Fanon Story Chapters